By Moonlight's Call
by His Beautiful Melody
Summary: YAOI![RemusSirius] Post OotP, so forget HBP exists. Remus finds himself in trouble with the ministry. When a lost lover helps him escape, they find themselves in more trouble than either are ready for.
1. Prolouge: Moonlit Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter series. It all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.

A/N: Okay, I forgot my English paper at home and my teacher said I had to do something in the computer lab to get credit for the day, so she told me to write a short story for her for points. It started as just something to do, but maybe I'll make something of this. Depends on the readers and reviews. I promise I will be more lengthy and all that should I decide I want to make more of this story.

_III_

The fire burst sun slowly hid itself behind the lily white clouds as it turned in for a day's rest before its next shift and the pale blue beams of the moon took its place, accompanying it were ominous black clouds, shadowing what was left of the sun's beauty, and emitting a dark, yet gorgeous glow unto the world below. The wind blew swiftly in the night's atmosphere, and cold, chilling rain fell paradingly, plunging to their splattering deaths on anything or anyone.

It was all so serene, the most beautiful sight to see when the night to come was to be so horribly wicked, at least in Remus Lupin's point of view. To anyone else, sitting at the window of Grimmauld Place manor watching the rain beat heavily on the shelter around you, and your eyes being captivated by the surprise that the glowing moon would be shining on such a night, would be a marvelous way to spend an evening, but to the werewolf, it was a nightmare turned real.

He had waited patiently by the glass shield inside the manor, watching as the full moon rose from behind the dark clouds that blanketed the equally dark night sky. He feared that this time, his transformation would take more of a toll on him that usual, because this was the first time he would be forced to transform without Sirius beside him, since he had broken away from Azkaban that is. But now that Sirius had fallen into the veil, he feared black, terrible times ahead in his life.

Sirius had always been there, since the day the Marauders had discovered their friend's "illness". They had transformed into animagi, so he wouldn't have to deal with the gruesome, horrifying effects of mutating alone. He had even chose to turn himself into a similar species to Remus, just so he could feel closer to what his friend constantly felt, and maybe, just maybe, try to ease his pain more. Sure, a lot of it was taken away when Remus took his wolfs bane potion, which was slyly stolen from the Potions Master years ago by none other than James Potter, by the suggestion from Sirius, but it still didn't help everything, and Remus felt he was mostly to blame.

He had let himself rely on the other Marauders too much, the thought that his friends would someday maybe not be there never crossing his intelligent mind.

Remus hadn't felt so alone since Sirius had been thrown into Azkaban for the murder of Lily, James, and Peter. He never thought Sirius had had it in him to kill anyone, nevertheless his best friends. But that was before the truth was revealed a decade and a half later. When Remus had discovered Sirius's innocence, he was determined to clear him name, even if it was just long enough to last during his next transformation. He had succeeded, but only up until just last month. He should have known people wouldn't just forgive and forget what Sirius "did", and now, they both had to pay the consequence.

Remus sighed, picturing the past in his mind, a time when he and Sirius had shared, and it was only them. He thought of the black dog that he would see only a few days of each month, and the name that Harry and his school mates had given him. Thinking of the jeering Sirius endured from him when he called him "Snuffles" put a small smile on his lips.

"I really wish you would smile more Moony."

Remus spun around quickly, only to see no one.

"I'm in your head, Moony, but don't worry, You'll see me soon," the calm voice was soothing, easily recognizable by the blonde haired man.

"Padfoot, you're alive?" Remus questioned, his tone indicating hope.  
"Relax, Moony. Yes, I am. Did you really think that witch of a cousin of mine could kill me, the ever so perfect Sirius Black?"

Remus smiled, a genuine smile, the kind that you will rarely ever see form on his features as he remember days of old when Sirius made it a habit to use his name and 'perfect' in the same sentence. "Oh of course no, oh great one." he joked, easily slipping into the Remus he knew Sirius loved.

Sirius's voice echoed in his mind. "That's what I like to see, Moony. I like seeing you smile like that. You should do it more often." Just then, Remus could feel pressure against his cheek. He panicked at first, and then loosened when it realized it was Sirius's lips.

"I never left you, Moony. I'll always been right here." Remus could feel a warm, tingling feeling spread around his heart. "I love you."

"I love you too."

As quickly and unexpectedly as he came, Sirius was gone, but not totally gone. He was, after all, residing in Remus's heart.

He looked out the window to see the moon shining brightly, the rain still pouring from the heavy clouds. It was time. He stepped outside, indulging himself in the moon's rays. He no longer felt so alone, and the night was suddenly beautiful.

_III_

To Be Continued…maybe. Please R&R!


	2. Windows of Fate

Disclaimer – See chapter 1

Author's Notes: _Italics are talking in each other's mind._

_III_

Remus sighed as he reclined himself in a worn out armchair. The nights and morning afters were beginning to toll on him, each time it took longer to recuperate.

'Sirius, I need you.' he thought as he drifted off to a fitful slumber.

_III_

_'Moony? Moony, wake-up!' _

"...Padfoot?"

"_Moony, you have to wake-up. If you don't I can't prevent what will happen to you."_

"What are you prattling on about now?"

_"Remus, don't ask questions. GET UP!"_

"And if I don't?"

_"Don't you dare start having suicidal thoughts Remus Lupin, because I swear if you die right now I'll kill you in the next life!"_

"Will I see you if I die?"

_"No, because I'm not dead, I told you that. Now get up and stop asking me things that can wait 'til later!"_

"Fine."

_III_

Remus awoke to voices calling out to him from outside the house.

"Remus Lupin, you have two minutes to come out on your own without your wand, or you'll be forced out by the dementors!" Remus recognized the voice as Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Panic ran through him. What had happened last night that the Ministry was literally pounding on the door?

"Bloody hell, what am I supposed to do now?" Being on the inside looking out into a mass of darkness was defiantly not a position he wanted to be in, but he was surrounded. How was he supposed to get out?

_"Calm down, Remus, I'll get you out. You're in the living room, right?"_

"Sirius, what's going on? What does the ministry want with me?" the werewolf cried.

_"Relax, will you? I got this under control."_

"Yeah, that makes me feel a whole lot better." Remus replied sarcastically.

_"You want to be sent to Azkaban?" _

_Sirius shot back. He got silence as he answer. "I didn't think so. Now, the dementors are not easily lost. They can smell fear and cheerfulness a mile away, so be careful. Go into the kitchen and into the hallway that leads to the garage." _

_Remus remained frozen for a moment, than ran full-speed for the hall. He reached he end of the hall and awaited his next instructions. _

_"Good," _Sirius said._ "Now, on your left there's a staircase hidden behind the wall. The password for it to open is your nickname."_

Remus smiled slightly"Really?"

_"Yeah." Remus could hear the blush in his voice and he felt his cheeks redden as well._

"You have one minute, Mr. Lupin!" Fudge's voice called though the house.

Remus turned to the wall and said the password.

"Moony."

The wall leapt aside in the form of a werewolf and a dog, revealing a wooden staircase leading into a very black room. Remus ascended quickly, distantly hearing the cement dog duo place themselves back against the wall. When he reached the top, Remus took in his surroundings. The room was painted black, with silk silver curtains hanging from eight windows that appeared to exist only to deceive unwanted visitors, but the truth was, these windows led to memories, gateways to the happiest times in Sirius's life. Remus was embarrassed to discover that most of them included him. One particular window showed the men's first time together, causing Remus to blush furiously.

"Such a lovely memory, isn't it?"

Remus spun quickly he nearly fell over, and if it weren't for the arms of one Sirius Black, he would have done just that.

"You should be more careful, Moony. Can't have you fallen for me all over again, though if it involved twice as much sex, we could arrange something, I'm sure."

Remus Lupin could hardly believe his eyes. He blinked his amber eyes a few times, taking in the sight. There he was, the man he would forever love, his black hair dusting the tip of his nose and strewing his vision. His blue eyes were like forbidden crystals, a rare beauty indeed, and his face was pale, probably because of his inexposure to sunlight.

He lifted his hands to the other man's face, feeling warm flesh and stubble beneath them. Before he could comprehensibly think, Remus had crushed his lips against the Sirius's, tasting what was paradise to him again.

"Remus Lupin, your time is up! We're sending in the Dementors! You're now officially Wizard Enemy Number One!" Fudge's voice bellowed.

The men quickly pulled apart, to both of their dismays. Sirius strode to the opposite side of the room, Remus tagging behind closely. He opened a window with no memory within it, just a white hole, and motioned for Remus to climb through.

"Where does it lead?" the werewolf asked, never being one to do anything without knowing all of the facts first.

"Reveal to me your secrets!" A Ministry member yelled, and Sirius and Remus turned their heads toward the door as they heard the white plaster dogs yelp out of the way, revealing their hiding spot to them.

"No time. Just go!" Sirius said pushing his lover through the window of blankness. Remus let out a small cry as he was carried through the nothingness, and Sirius joined him just as the door opened to their secret spot.

_Cornelius Fudge stomped his foot angrily. _

_"He got away! After him!"_

_The Dementors moaned in protest, then set out to find the werewolf in question._


	3. Seven Rooms

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 1. It's all there. Promise.

**Author Note**: Well, even after having my identity stolen from me, I still decided to write on this story. I'll be honest; I really didn't think that I would ever write again after someone reported one of my stories and had my name taken from me. It felt like a personal attack, really. But here I am, still writing, and even updating on everyone's favorite puppy pair! Be warned, to whomever tried to take me down, I am forever the Midnight Rainbow. I. Am. Yonaka Niji.

_III_

Remus awoke to a soft thumping sound resounding around him.

_'Where am I?' _Panic shot through him and jolted his weak frame into sitting position. _'Please tell me I'm not in Azkaban! God please tell me I'm not in Azkaban!'_

"Relax, Remus. You're not in Azkaban."

Remus saw Sirius sitting against what seemed like an invisible wall a few feet away, one leg tucked under him, the other bent at the knee, an arm rested upon the knee, while the other was draped across his waist. He seemed to be glaring daggers at something that was in front of him, but when Remus turned to look at the object of his staring contest he found only more stark white. He looked in all other directions, finding nothing but white there.

He crawled over to where Sirius sat, leaning against the same invisible wall, his legs strayed out like a dead man. He looked at Sirius who was still glaring directly ahead of them. Remus tried to catch his attention by sighing loudly, but to no avail. Sirius hadn't so much as blinked.

Remus thought for a moment on a better tactic. Then something struck. Sirius had been reading his mind these last few hours. It probably wasn't the best topic, but he figured it was worth a shot.

"I see you haven't lost your connection to me, even after being gone so long." Remus said steadily. This got Sirius to put his head down and close his eyes. When Remus was going to follow up, he spoke.

"This wasn't how I was supposed to see you again, you know." His voice sounded raspy, choked almost. Was Sirius Black crying? Remus moved closer to his lover and pulled him into his lap, just like Sirius did to him whenever he had cried. Sirius rested his head on the werewolf's shoulder, and sobbed quietly. Remus kissed the top his head and rubbed smooth circles over his back.

"Shh, Sirius. Please, don't cry." It was all Remus could think to say. He couldn't say things were okay, because he didn't even know where they were. Besides, someone as strong as Sirius should not being crying. It was a rare day indeed when the strongest part of one's heart breaks, and that's exactly what Sirius was to Remus.

"This place," Sirius started through soft sobs, "this place is where I was trapped these last few months. I don't know how to get out."

Remus looked perplexed. "Than how did you show up in that room in your house?"

"I don't know, Moony, I don't know." he cried. "Something just pulled me out of here, and that's when I was able to talk to you through our connection before you transformed."

"Ah, you made it."

Sirius nearly jumped out if his skin and Remus smacked the back of his head on the wall when they heard the voice.

"Who are you!" Sirius screamed. "What do you want with us! Let us out!"

"I intend to do just that, Sirius. Please, if would calm down, I could help you."

Sirius was going to scream again when a hand slammed over his mouth. He was going to struggle before he realized it was only Remus.

"Waa ah oo owing?" he asked through the offending hand. Remus shook his head.

"Ninny, don't you know the voice of Albus Dumbledore by now?"

Sirius blinked at him dumbly. "Ah oo soar?"

"Well, I'm glad to see the both of you together again, but I feel it would be better if it was in person. So let's get you out of here, shall we?"

Remus looked at Sirius as though the answer was a waste of breath. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Oh, and you'll be needing these boys." Dumbledore said, and two wands popped into form in midair and flitted into their respective pockets. "Now, the world you are in is actually within the Ministry itself, which is why it took us a while to rescue you. You're not an easy person to find these days Sirius Black. That's why I sent you to find Remus first, thinking it might be easier on you. Your trials will not be easy, and time is reversed where you are. While it is day here, it is night there, which makes it a bit easier. It's impossible to see in a completely black room."

"Baa idz wiite." Sirius stated matter-of-factly. His mouth was still covered by Remus's hand.

"Indeed it is, but this world is like the sky itself. While it is day, it will be white, symbolizing light. But at night, the room will become blacker than even that of the darkest midnight skies. Of course, the transitions will be apparent, just like our dusk and dawn."

Remus shook his head. "Wait a minute. You mean to tell us we're inside the ministry? How is that possible?"

The boy's heard a soft chuckle. "Yes, it is quite a concept to grasp." Dumbledore agreed. "You are within the veil itself, a very tricky and nearly surreal place indeed. But I have faith in you boys. Now you have to listen carefully. There are eight large rooms in this place, called The Judgment, one for each of the deadly sins, and the final room, Redemption. Your trials in each of the rooms will be different. You may be possessed by evil spirits, you may even be tempted to kill each other, I really don't know. So you'll just have to try it out and see for yourselves."

Remus and Sirius exchanged unsure glances, Sirius' mouth still concealed by Remus' hand.

"Now now, you two have overcome many obstacles in your lives. Surely this will be a cakewalk for you." Dumbledore said confidently. "There's a door to the first room to the north. I must take leave now. Good Luck!"

Remus finally dropped his hand from Sirius's mouth as both of them stared around the empty room.

"Yeah, thanks for nothing, old man." Sirius said as he smacked the air.

"Oh come now, Sirius. Has Dumbledore steered us wrong before?" Remus questioned his lover.

Sirius pouted. "No."

"Alright then, let's go." Remus grabbed his hand and led him north as Dumbledore suggested.

With a huff, Sirius followed, not completely ignoring Remus's hand in his.

_III_

"Where the bloody hell are we!" Sirius shouted into the glaring white. "We've been walking for hours now! Where the hell is this door?"

Remus considered this. "Maybe we didn't go north?"

At this suggestion, Sirius's jaw dropped. "You mean to tell me that we just walked from dawn until dusk in the wrong direction?"

The werewolf shrugged. "It's possible. Do you see a door anywhere?" Remus gestured with his hands animatedly at the vast orange tinted white.

Sirius was about to answer when something about a football field's length away from over Remus's shoulder. "Yes."

Remus cocked an eyebrow, following Sirius's gaze. "What- oh. I guess that's what we're looking for."

The pair ran hand in hand, like children in a flower field toward the large grey colored door that looked to be made of dust, but was solid to the touch.

Sirius played with the silver handle, surprised it didn't crumble in his hands. He pulled on it, opening slowly and looked at his lover. "Shall we?"

Remus nodded, stepping through the door as Sirius held it open.

This was only the beginning. There was no point in turning back.


End file.
